Whine Up
|image1= |caption1= |album=The Real Bandmates Soundtrack |released=September 17, 2019 |by=Kat DeLuna ft. Elephant Man |sung_by:=Euphoric Ambush |solos=Tiana, Andy and Quinn |place=Tiki Luau |episode= }} Lyrics Andy: It's summertime Ladies looking hot Shaking up what they've got Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon Tiana: Senses telling me you're looking I can feel it on my skin (Whoa) Boy I wonder what would happen If I trip and let you in Don't get shook by my aggression I just might be the one Let's skip this conversation Just whine your body up Tiana (Quinn): (Ha Ha Ha) Don't wanna wait no more (Ha Ha Ha) You got what I'm searching for Tiana: Cause I'm feeling your vibing I'm riding high is exotic And I want you, I want you here Pull me closer and closer and Hold me tight to your body I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near Quinn with Euphoric Ambush: Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Quinn: A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye) Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind! Tiana: Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot Winding up your body you don't have to stop My temperature is rising, want you more than before It's an animal attraction, whine your body up Tiana (Quinn): (Ha Ha Ha) Don't wanna wait no more (Ha Ha Ha) You got what I'm searching for Tiana (Andy): Cause I'm feeling your vibing I'm riding high is exotic And I want you (and I want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and Hold me tight to your body I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near Quinn with Euphoric Ambush: Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Andy: Right here Whine up your body, bring it to me right here She’s got the finest body I fear Shake your booty off Shake it off in high gear And she runs her fingers through my hair And all the black mons got white fear And she shakes her booty right here Mow pump up the volume right here Andy (Quinn): (Woah Woah Woah) It's rising (Woah Woah Woah) Give me the whine now C'mon! Quinn with Euphoric Ambush: Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! Euphoric Ambush: Lo cuero, toca los cueros Loca e que ta!! Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs from Tiana Category:Songs from Quinn Category:Songs from Andy